Muze
NDS Online released Muze 1 in late 2009, and is getting the last release April 4th, 2010. Muze 3 is no longer receiving updates, but Muze 4 Free Edition & Muze Lite will be getting updates until August 1st, 2010, and Muze 4 Pro until December 1st, 2013. Then, in June 2010, Muze 5 is set to be released. History Muze began being made in late 2009. Muze started out as a simple web browser, featuring just a Back, Forward, Refresh, and a URL bar. The reason for the simplicity is due to the fact that Muze was originally designed to be the easiest web browser to use. But, Muze then drifted off that course, and then got the Music Player added. The first name before 'Muze', was actually 'Simpli', which signified how simple it was. When the Music Player was added, the name changed to 'Museb', which had part 'Music' and part 'Web'. This name was only in Museb 1. Museb 1 was released on December 21, 2009, but only available via email. When we were ready to release Museb 2, we did a name change to make it smaller and easier to read, which was 'Muze'. Muze 2 Muze 2 was released to the public via Download Centre in February, 2010. This improved version of Museb 1, or Muze 1, featured a Music Player which could be hidden or visible with 2 clicks of the mouse, and also added new buttons and new icons. This file was not even 1 mb, which lead to confusion. When some people downloaded the setup file, they thought that there was an error downloading, as very rarely something was less then 1 mb. This was never fixed. Muze 3 Muze 3 was the most improved version of Muze, which includes new buttons, icons, and new Menu lists. This version was also tested for speed, and wasproven x3 faster then Muze 2, and x5 faster then Muze 1. This is also the most stable version of Muze yet. The reason for the stability is that Muze 3 was the first to introduce a 32-bit & 64-bit version. The Setup installer includes both versions for about 18 mb. This version also includes Internet Explorer 8 & Windows Media Player 12, both in 32 & 64-bit versions. This Setup file also fixed the size error that Muze 2 had, and this file is currently available for download in the Download Centre for about 18 mb. Muze 4 Muze 4 has been released via Muze Web Page. Muze 4 is x2 faster then Muze 3, and is also a little more stable. Muze 4 also has a Pro version, which includes some more features: Muze 4 Free will feature a new Video Player & Music Player combined and Muze 4 Pro will have 2 players, Music & Video. Muze 4 Pro will also feature a new Help Menu Option, New File Menu Option, Menu Items Moved, and Webpage Properties. The buttons and layout are confirmed to stay the same in Muze 4 Free, but Muze 4 Pro layout has not yet been shown. Muze 4 is currently set for release on April 6th, 2010. Muze 4 Pro Muze 4 Pro has been released and came out with Muze 4 Free Edition. Muze 4 & Muze 4 Pro were also the last versions of Muze to be released. The release date for this was April 6th, 2010. Here is a list of features new and exclusive to Muze 4 Pro: *Video Player *Save Music & Video Files *Save Webpage As .html *Special Help Page *Calendar *Time & Date Muze 4 Pro is also said that it will be regularly updated, which the updates will be fixes to bugs and that stuff. No planned updates for Muze 4 Pro are going to be redesigns, which might change in the future. Also, the way that Muze 4 Pro will be bought is only if a staff member is approched directly for $9.99. Or, if you use the forum, you can redeem 3000 points, or if you have an All Access Code, you can get Muze 4 Pro emailed to you for directly no cost. Also, for the Beta 1 of the BWR 2nd Gen, if you are a Beta participant, you can download Muze 4 Pro for free! Muze Lite Muze Lite has been confirmed to come out April 6th, 2010, along with Muze 4 & Muze 4 Pro. Muze Lite's installer is a smaller file size, and the overall size is 8 mb, compared to the 15 mb for Muze 4. Muze Lite also features the same user-interface as Muze 4, with only the icons different. The Muze Lite icon is the Muze logo on a cloud, which represents the lite version. This version of Muze is made for those who use a netbook or a computer that does not have that much memory available. Muze Lite is also going to be free for download. It will also be available in .rar and .zip for those who's anti-virus blocks the download of .exe files. Muze 5 On their Twitter, NDS Online confirmed a new version of Muze to be released in June 2010. Muze 5 features new blue buttons to go with the NDS Online Blue Waves theme. Also, it adds new options to the File Menu, and organizes the Music & Video Menus into a new menu call Media. Also, the Date Settings has been re-organized. Support Muze 3 is still available for download, but no future updates will be available for it. Muze 4 Free Edition & Muze Lite will have the oppertunity to get any updates if needed up until August 1st. Muze 4 Pro will have the oppertunity to get any updates if needed up until December 1st, 2013. It might be supported longer if needed. Also, Muze 5 is set to be supported as long as Muze 4 Pro. Muze 5 also fixes the netbook glitch. Glitches When Muze 4, Muze 4 Pro and Muze Lite were released, there were more glitches then Muze 3, and below are the major ones that are notcible in all versions. Netbook Errors Due to the size, Muze 4 Free, Muze 4 Pro & Muze Lite work but the full controls are not shown on screens smaller then 10". However, Muze Lite is not going to get a fix for it, but Muze 5 fixes this problem. Aero Snap Glitch On Windows 7, if you go to use the Aero Snap feature with the Media Player Visible, you will notice that the web page screen will be shrunk and can only be restored by restarting the browser. This glitch might be fixed as Muze 4 & Muze Lite are still supported, but the glitch will not be fixed in Muze 3. Muze Toolbar (NDS Online Bar) Recently, NDS Online changed the name of their toolbar from NDS Online Bar to the Muze Bar. The toolbar currently features social network connectivity, and more is planned to come in the future to this toolbar. It can automatically be updated by clicking the Muze logo and Refresh Toolbar. v1.0: Web Search v2.0: NDS Online News Reader v3.0: New Design v4.0: FaceBook Connect v4.5: Email Notifier, Twitter Reader, Pop-Up Blocker Chitta WebBar Competition Recently, with the release of v5.50, NDS Online opened a new section of their website to the Chitta WebBar, based off the Chitta Bar which is exclusive to v5.50's, BWR 2nd Gen. There has recently been some competition as to what toolbar is the best. but really the 2 toolbars are completly different. The Muze Bar focuses on the website and the WebBar focuses on social websites, search engines and more. So really there is no competition between the two, but the staff at NDS Online predict that the WebBar will pass the Muze Bar in installations.